If She Lived
by CaityCullen99
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER! This is what I think would have happened if the Volturi had let Bree live after the battle in Eclipse. May not make sense if you haven't read Stephanie Meyer's new Novella. Cannon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! I'm currently reading Stephanie Meyer's new Eclipse Novella called The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. It's pretty good… yay! So I was inspired to write this. It's about what would have happened if the Volturi had let Bree live. All characters and storylines belong to Stephanie! This is just for fun. Hope you like it and don't forget to review… I'll give you a cookie! Okay not really but I would love you forever! -Caity

"Wait," the mind reader said loudly. He turned to Carlisle and spoke quickly. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle said, looking at Jane. "We would certainly be prepared to take full responsibility for Bree." The girl- Jane they had called her- looked to the two other hooded cloaks behind her. One shrugged but the other one looked a little unsettled. She consulted him in a quiet voice. I tried to listen to them to distract myself from the burning.

"This is exactly what we were trying to avoid. We wanted them weaker in numbers, not stronger," he rasped so quietly I could barely hear.

"I do not think they intend to add her to their coven, just to teach her and send her away," The girl said. The other merely nodded and they turned back to the Cullens.

"Very well," Jane said. "Keep her under control and there will be no harm done by teaching her. But tell no one. We don't like to give second chances, and if it wasn't you, Carlisle, there wouldn't be one for this girl." I shivered and Jasper's eyes flashed over to me, the stern look stopped me from moving for a few seconds. "Now let's go home." She said to the others. "Goodbye." I watched as they descended from the clearing. When they were gone, Jasper was at my side again.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Get Bella out of here, please." I heard a response and a few quick goodbyes and then, slowly, the burning faded to the regular ache I was used to. I took a few deep breaths and then sat up. Jasper looked at me and I looked down at the ground.

"Be nice to her, Jasper," said the one with straight black hair I had seen earlier. She was indeed a girl. She was about my height, but looked a little older than me. He pushed her back as she walked near, but she kissed his cheek and walked by. Jasper mirrored her steps and never let her close enough to touch me. I realized that they must be mates. Diego's name flashed through my head and I whimpered. "Bree?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, looking at her. My voice sounded scared and weak.

"I'm Alice," she said with a bright smile. "This is our family." She said motioning around. She named all of the members, even the ones who had left. I tried to process it, but I was still shocked from the rest of the day. Then I remembered Fred, who was waiting for me in Canada.

"Thank you," I said numbly, "for saving me. But I have a friend who escaped earlier and who is waiting for me." Alice's face fell.

"Well, ok, but we will take you home first. You can clean up and we can tell you what you need to know and then, if you are prepared to leave you can do so," the one with brown hair, who I remembered was called Esme, said gently. I nodded.

"Okay, thank you," I stood up and Jasper led me over to the rest of the family. He never left my side, always ready in case I turned vicious. He seemed to have lots of experience with 'newborns' as he had called me earlier.

"This way," Jasper said as his family took off into the woods. "Stay close to me." He sounded more concerned than stern, as if he cared what happened to me. Then I realized that if he didn't care, he could have let the Volturi kill me. I stayed close to Jasper's side as we ventured further and further away from Seattle. The forest became unfamiliar and dense. I took another half step towards Jasper, who placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "I know it's a little overwhelming, huh?" I simply nodded, thankful he wasn't the stern, commanding vampire I had met in the clearing. We reached the house and Jasper escorted me inside.

"You can take her to the guest bathroom and let her clean up Jazz," Esme said. He nodded and led me up the spiral staircase and into a bright hallway. He handed me a towel and showed me to the bathroom. Thankfully he didn't come into the bathroom with me. I turned on something I hadn't seen in a long time, a shower, and cleaned my dirty hair and body. As I brushed my hair, towel wrapped around me like a dress, there was a knock at the door.

"Bree? It's Alice. I have some clothes for you," she said. I smiled.

"Come in," I said. Alice opened the door and stepped in quickly.

"Here you go," she said with a passionate smile. "I figured we were about the same size and these are old anyways."

"Wow," I said as I looked through the pile of designer clothes. "Alice, thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome! When you're ready you can come back downstairs. There's ponytail holders and stuff like that under the sink. I don't know how you wear your hair. Rose does hers different every day," she laughed. She smiled once more and then left me alone. I picked a pair of Vigoss shorts, but that was the closest I got to designer. I didn't really like, or know how to wear for that matter, fancy clothes. I managed to find a plain t-shirt that was a little big and I assumed was the other girl's or the women with the brown hair's. It was baby blue with faded black writing. It looked me. It was from an old school graduation. There was a big growling bear in the middle and it said Anchorage Polar Bears Graduates of 1986 on it. I quickly braided my hair and then ventured downstairs, where Jasper, to no one's surprise, waited for me.

"You look nice," he mumbled. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. "Whose shirt is this?" He laughed.

"It was mine from quite a while ago. I never liked it much so Alice decided to recycle it. It looks good on you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. You went to high school just twenty four years ago?" I asked as we neared the living room. He nodded, confused. "Riley told me you all were much older, hundreds of years older." He smiled.

"Yes, well you'll soon learn that everything Riley told you wasn't exactly true," he said as we walked into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting.

So that was the first chapter! What did you think? Thanks for reading. The more reviews the quicker I'll update. Love,

CaityCullen


	2. Chapter 2

So, big thanks to Gaia v and ScarlettxTristan for being the first two to review! I love you So here's the next chapter. I think it might be a little shorter. Sorry about that, I have been really busy lately. Keep reviewing! Oh yeah… I don't own Twilight or Bree and anything like that But I can always pretend I do… ok not really. Enjoy!

"There are rules?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Only one. Don't reveal yourself or any other vampires to the humans." I nodded. That's why Riley had told us to hunt smartly.

"That's reasonable. Can… can I ask you some questions? I mean… it seems Riley had lied to us about a lot," I said. Carlisle nodded waiting for me to proceed. "The sun… does it hurt us?" Emmett cocked his head.

"No, Bree," Jasper answered. "The sun never hurts us. It makes our skin sparkle. But you mustn't let a human see you in the sunlight." I nodded.

"Ok," I shook my head. "I believe you. When will my eyes start to turn yellow?" I asked. This time everyone looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Riley told us that we would be able to tell who you were because you had yellow eyes. He said it is because of age. I just wondered, how long does it take for your eyes to turn yellow?" I asked. Jasper shook his head and sighed.

"He's told you so many lies Bree," Carlisle said, his voice disheartened. I looked at him, confusion fogging my brain. "Your eyes will never turn yellow from age. Our family's eyes are yellow because we hunt differently than you." This also confused me.

"How do you hunt?" I asked, thinking he meant a different strategy. That didn't make any sense either though, because why would that change their eye color?

"We hunt animals. We don't drink from humans," Carlisle said gently. This came as a surprise to me and Jasper tensed a little next to me. I frowned.

"Does… I mean… does it work?" I asked. Everyone nodded, yellow eyes sparkling with pride. "Why do you do it?" I asked.

"We all have our reasons," Jasper said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"But, it is mainly so we don't have to be killers. None of us chose this life and we don't want to kill. So we learn self control and discipline and live amongst humans," Carlisle said. I processed this for a moment. I could see their reason, but I wasn't sure if I would choose that myself. It was so hard for me not to attack the girl in the clearing. That brought me to my next question.

"That human girl… is she like… a pet or something?" I asked. Emmett, the huge one with the curly hair, laughed at that. Esme smiled and Alice giggled.

"Bella. She is Edward's mate. We plan on changing her soon. She wants it. She really has changed Edward. If she really wants to be one of us we won't stop her," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

This coven was so messed up. I had never thought I would ever meet vampires like them. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all the crazy thoughts racing through my mind. It was overwhelming.

"Riley said you were a talented coven. That some of you have, like, super powers. I know that the other guy, Edward I think, can read minds, but what can everyone else do?" I asked.

"I can see the future," Alice chimed with a bright smile. My eyebrows shot up. That was amazing.

"I can feel and control the emotions around me," Jasper said quietly. I nodded. That sort of reminded me of Fred's talent, but Jasper's seemed more powerful. Jasper could control anyone's emotions to do anything as to Fred, who could only make people feel repulsed when looking at him.

"Is that it?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Then I realized that the sun was, not just up, but past its highest position and going down. "I'm sorry! My friend gave me 24 hours to find him and I think I'm almost out of time. If I don't find him… well I don't know what I'll do." The coven nodded and, after one more thank you, I ran out the door.

At first I was relieved to be away from the coven. They were strange and foreign to me. I ran and ran until I reached the US/ Canadian border. While I was running I thought about Diego. The talk of mates had brought his name flashing back into my mind, like fire in an empty building. At first, the pain was mild, but the more I thought about him, the more it hurt. Then I realized that I was sobbing as I ran, but no tears were coming out. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know where Fred was. I didn't even know where I was. The sun had set a long time ago and I lost my sense of direction. Soon enough I just sat down on a tree root and started crying, my face in my hands. I would give anything to be back in the basement, sitting next to Fred and reading my books. I would give anything to have Diego back. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I sunk into a crouch and hissed fiercely, turning around quickly.

"Bree," Jasper said calmly. I shook my head and sat back down, sobbing again. "Bree, did you find your friend?" I shook my head.

"N-no," I sobbed.

"Do you want me to show you the way back? You could stay with us until we figure something else out," Jasper said. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my fast shallow breathing. He put his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down a little. I remembered that Jasper could control and feel emotions.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He shrugged. He helped me up and we started walking. I didn't know how to deal with all this, but I did know one thing. I was glad the Cullens cared, because there was no one else who did.

Ok! So that was it. Once again, make sure to review. Next chapter will be up sooner if I get lots of reviews. I hoped you liked it! If there are any suggestions or stuff like that, put them in your review or send me a message. Thanks Guys! Love,

Caity


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's the next chapter! I want to thank all of the people who put this on their favorites and alerts! The biggest thank you of the night goes to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are awesome and I update faster when I know you are waiting! Thanks again Caity

Jasper led me back to the house and showed me to a room where I could stay. Then he left me alone. I took the time to think about my situation. I didn't have many options, but there was a few. I came up with four reasonable ideas.

I could live with the Cullens and adapt to their lifestyle

I could set out to try and find Fred again

I could ask the Cullens if they would help me find Fred

I could go out on my on

The last thought scared me. Being on my own was not a good idea. I immediately eliminated that one, at least for now. I thought about trying to find Fred on my own. It seemed like a good idea, but when I thought about how lost and confused I got last night, that choice was out too. All of my choices now had to do with the Cullens. It seemed our futures were going to be combined, if only for a little while.

I laughed at that thought. It seemed like a corny line out of a book. I never wanted a fairy-tale book life. I just wanted to live a normal life. I wished I had never run away, never accepted Riley's invitation for that stupid hamburger. I sat down and curled up. I didn't want to, but I had to think more about my options.

The Cullens seemed very close, a lot like a family. I had always wanted a caring family. I never had anyone to take good care of me, at least not that I remembered much about now. Would living with them really be that bad? I could have the family I had always wanted. I could have a place to stay, a place to call home. There was only one thing that had stuck out to me. Hunting animals. I knew it took a lot of restraint and patience, things that I wasn't sure if I had.

"Bree?" There was a knock at the door. It was Alice. I guess I could take a break from thinking for a while.

"Yeah, come in Alice," I said. I was surprised to see her carrying quite a few wedding magazines and even more surprised to see Jasper was not with her for once. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, Carlisle told him to give you some space. He said that we should learn to trust you. I know you won't go crazy or any of that stupid stuff though," She said with a bright smile. She came over to me and spread the magazines in front of us. They were all wedding magazines.

"Thanks," I said. "Who's getting married?" Alice smiled proudly.

"Edward and Bella. I get to plan their wedding. I was wondering if you wanted to help pick out the dresses for the bridesmaids. I can't decide which one I like the best. Than I thought we could start looking at flower arrangements," she said, excitement bubbling out of her.

"Alice," I said shyly. "I'm honored that you want my help, but I don't think I have a say. I mean, it's your family thing. I don't think I really count."

"Well I think you do! I don't think anyone would mind, really. I mean, you don't have to…" she said. I shook my head.

"No, I would love to," I said. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Good," she said. "So there are a few I was thinking about in this one, and a few more in this one." She opened up a few magazines and showed me the ones that she was debating over. We spent quite a while looking at dresses and determining if they matched the theme of the wedding. After we did that and flowers she left.

"Alice?" I asked as she was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah," she said.

"Hunting animals, is it… well… is it difficult?" I asked quietly.

"It is at first, but as you learn to control yourself and get used to living differently, it gets easier," she said. I nodded. I was still considering what I was going to do with my future.

"Ok. Thanks Alice… that was fun," I said. She smiled.

"You're welcome!"

The door closed and I was left alone with my thoughts again. Before I could even start to think the door flew open again and Emmett came in, panting.

"Bree," he gasped. "I think we found your friend. Jasper and I went up to Canada and tracked his scent. We followed it to an old abandoned shack somewhere in Canada, by Vancouver I think."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"And, there was someone else with him!"

Oh no, A cliffy! Who's with Fred? I guess you won't know until you review! Thanks for reading! Suggestions? Love, Caity


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Special thank you to Gaia v for helping me out with the content of the chapter! I own nothing **** Here's the chapter. **

I ran with Emmett through the forest. If my heart was beating it would be coming out of my chest right now. The only thing flying through my mind was, please let it be Diego! It might be him… or I might be getting myself all worked up over nothing. After running for what seemed like an hour we slowed to a jog. I saw Jasper crouched behind a bush right before the forest opened up into a clearing. He turned around at the sound of our approach.

"They are in the house," Jasper said. It never even processed in my mind because I was running. Running to the door. When I threw it open I heard myself breathe in deeply. There on the couch sat Fred, reading a book. I looked frantically around the room for the other vampire, trying to calm my beating heart. Fred stood up and sent the repelling aura at me, almost making me stumble backwards. I heard a loud growl from the corner and my eyes flashed there immediately.

He was tall with dark hair and red eyes… but he was not Diego. I sighed and faced what I had not wanted to think about much lately. Diego was dead and he wasn't coming back. Fred stood up and said something I didn't comprehend, the intense pain burning my chest. To my surprise Fred grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Fred," I said, smiling a little. He set me down and looked down at me.

"Bree, you're ok!" I nodded.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked. Emmett poked his head in the door and Fred growled sinking into a crouch.

"No, Fred. This is Emmett. He, well he saved me. Him and his coven. They protected me from vampires who wanted to kill me. He won't hurt you," I said. Jasper pushed Emmett into the door. "Jasper, Emmett, this is Fred. Fred, Jasper and Emmett," I said motioning to each person. He looked at me wearily and I nodded encouragingly.

"Hello," Fred said. Emmett and Jasper mumbled greetings and then started towards the door.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok Bree. We heard the growling," Jasper said.

"Ok. Thanks Jasper," I said. He nodded and left with Emmett.

"Bree, this is Jonathan. Johnny, this is my friend Bree," Fred said. I looked at Jonathan again. I realized that his hair was light brown, not back like Diego's and that he looked a little younger, closer to my age.

"Hi," I said shyly. He just started at me.

"Oh," he said after a second. His voice sounded like the flow of water, smooth and easy. "Hi Bree." We just looked at each other for a second.

"So, you're gonna stay with us from now on?" Fred asked hopefully. I frowned. My mind raced. I thought about the good things. Alice and I, the way Edward played the piano, Esme's loving heart, the way the Cullens had already made me feel like part of the family. Then I looked at Fred again, and saw his face. It was something familiar, something I knew would never stop being true. I thought about Jonathan, he was beautiful and nice to me and… wait what? I barely know him. How could I think about him like that? I mean that just popped into my head like I had known him for years. How could I even think of someone like that after losing Diego just two days ago? But when Jonathan looked at me I felt like I was drowning in his eyes. My mind soared and I shook it, trying to make sense of everything. I was so confused and upset. "Bree?"

"I-I don't know," I said. "Let me think for a second." I felt pressured and I tried to make up my mind, but every time I thought about how fun life would be living with Fred and Jonathan, I found a counter argument about what I had with the Cullens. I could drink from humans with Fred, but I could learn to control myself and restrain from killing people who had families waiting for them with the Cullens. I could play around with Fred, but I could always play rough with Emmett back at the house. Alice had already considered me a part of the family. I had a whole family waiting for me. How could I leave that behind?

Then again, how could I just walk away after finding Fred? He had always been my protection. He already thought I would join him, no doubt. I was hurting him by making him think that I didn't want to live with him. I had known Fred longer than I had known the Cullens, and I knew that he liked me. But I knew that the Cullens cared about what happened to me. I felt like I was going to scream. My head spun and I felt like crying. I wanted to sit down somewhere and cry about everything in my life that was so messed up; about losing Diego, being lied to all of my existence by Riley, about having to choose between two groups of people who cared about me, and about how I was suddenly attracted to Jonathan like metal to a magnet. Before I knew what I was doing I ran out the door. To my surprise I didn't run away, but right into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Emmett asked. I realized that I was sobbing. I shook my head and let Emmett and Jasper try to comfort me. Fred and Jonathan walked out the door and Emmett let go of me. Jasper caught me and I continued to cry. With his touch I felt a calming sensation. "What did you do to her?" I heard Emmett yell. "What did you do to my sister you jerk?" I cried as Fred yelled back.

"I didn't do anything to her. What did you and your crazy coven do to her?" I wondered why Fred wasn't using his power, but I realized it was because I had told him not to hurt Emmett and Jasper. It was because they had saved me. This made me sob again and Jasper hugged me a little.

"We saved her! Something you didn't have the guts to do," Emmett said. Fred yelled something in response but I didn't hear. I had left Jasper and was walking towards them now.

"Stop it, Emmett, leave him alone!" I cried. Emmett gave Fred one last angry glance and then he came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Bree," he said. I shook my head.

"Can we just go home?" I asked. Emmett nodded and started to lead me back to the forest, but I walked back to Fred first.

"Listen; give me some time to think about things. Stay here and I'll come talk to you tomorrow," I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Jonathan looked at me and I thought I saw a flash of worry.

"I'm going home with my brothers."

**AN:**

**So what did you think? Don't worry, Bree isn't mad at anyone and she will go back to talk to Fred. She just feels a little overwhelmed. Did you like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review! Love you all,**

**Caity**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**Ok here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! You totally rock. I hope you like it and don't forget to review when you're done. I own nothing that has to do with Twilight. Love, Caity**

When we got home the whole family was waiting for us. Alice and Esme started to bombard me with hugs and questions, but Jasper intervened.

"Lis, Esme, later," he said as I tried to smile at them. Esme smiled a little too and Alice hugged me one more time. Jasper took me down to my room while Emmett stayed upstairs and explained what they heard. I sat down on the bed in the room and Jasper looked at me from the door. "Need anything Bree?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"No, just some time. If they ask, tell Alice and Esme that they can come down in a few hours. I just need a little bit of time alone." Jasper smiled a little.

"Ok," he said. He shut the door and I was left completely alone. I started to think. To think about what I had could have with the Cullens and what I could have with Fred. Either way I was getting a second chance and I couldn't make another stupid mistake like I did in my life as a human.

With the Cullens I had everything I ever wanted. I could live as normally as a vampire could. I could finish school and go to college. I could get a job or be a singer or dancer or anything I wanted to be. The only thing I wouldn't have was a mate.

If I went with Fred I could live with him. He had kept me safe all those terrible days in Riley's army. I could live like a real vampire, hunting humans and staying inside during the day. I could have whatever I wanted and I could go wherever I wanted. I could have Jonathan. If there was one thing I was certain about the whole thing, it was that there was definitely something going on between me and Jonathan. And, to tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I minded. I saw all the Cullens happy with their mates and I longed to have that too. I would always love Diego, but sooner or later I had to let him go.

If only I could put the two lives together. I knew that wasn't possible though, because I was sure Fred wouldn't want to live the life the Cullens did. He wanted to be free and live like any other vampire. I wished that if anyone, I could have Diego. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach. I looked around the room. I was light blue and looked as if it belonged to a little girl at another time. There was a heart shaped mirror and a small walk in closet. I smiled a little and imagined my room if I stayed with the Cullens. I would like to have it yellow with a light purple bead spread. I could already see what I wanted. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Alice danced into the room and sat down next to me. Esme smiled a little and she came over and stroked my hair lightly. Alice hugged me and I hugged her back. The moon shone in the window and I wished the setting could have been happier, because it would have been beautiful. I don't know how long we sat without talking, but it seemed like forever. Alice turned her head to look at me.

"I always wanted a little sister," she said. "A real one." I smiled a little. "We would have so much fun," Alice said, undoing my braids and pulling her fingers through the wound hair. She told me about memories she had of her and Rosalie the first few months they had both started school together. They had been very young, still learning self restraint. It sounded like a lot of fun. Esme talked about how her family had shaped over the many years and how each member had special qualities. She really was like their mother. She could be my mother too.

"Bree," Esme said as the sun started to rise. "You know that, no matter what, we will always be here for you, right?" Esme said. I shook my head.

"Of course," I said. Alice hugged me again and when she was done Esme did too.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"That would be great Alice," I smiled brightly. Esme snapped a picture of us together with a digital camera and then left us alone.

"I put all the other clothes in here," Alice said, opening the closet. I ended up picking out some real designer clothes with Alice's help. We came up with a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a purple jacket with sleeves to the elbow. It looked really cute on and Alice helped me find something I needed really bad, a bra and underwear. Of course, I had a pair on, but they were old and falling apart. I hadn't gotten new ones in weeks, if not a month.

Alice curled my hair and did my makeup and then we were ready to leave. I borrowed a pair of Alice's white ankle boots and we headed down to the living room where the family was waiting. Rose praised my outfit and Esme smiled lightly. The whole family would come with me, knowing I was making a decision today. We ran to the house together and they waited in the forest, like Emmett and Jasper had yesterday. As I walked up to the house the door opened and Jonathan smiled at me from inside.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey, Bree," he said. I shut the door after I came in and he led me to the little leather couch in the middle of the room.

"Where's Fred?" I asked. Jonathan shook his head.

"I don't know. He went hunting. He said to keep you here if you came while he was gone," he admitted.

"Oh, well I was planning on staying for a while anyways," I said. I was pretty sure about my decision by then, but I was glad that I had a little more time.

"So, what's with this coven that saved you? I mean Fred told me about Riley and your old coven, but we have been waiting to hear the new guys' story," He said as we got a little more relaxed with each other. I told him everything, about the Volturi and about what the Cullens did for me. I told him about how they treated me. I found him really easy to talk to and, without realizing it, I told him about Diego. He was very polite, saying 'I'm sorry' and 'that's terrible' in the right places. Somehow during the story Jonathan's arm had ended up around me. When he knew that I realized it he pulled it back. I smiled a little.

"So what's your story?" I asked. "How did you get to be like this?"

"Well…"

**AN: **

**Oh no another cliffy! What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review. Always leave suggestions and comments. Thanks for reading! Love, Caity **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**Ok guys, here's the chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had some stuff to do yesterday and I didn't get to work on it that much. Thanks to all the consistent readers and reviewers. You know how much I love you. Another shout out to Gaia V! Thanks for all your help. You're the greatest. I don't own anything…. Blah blah blah. Here's the chapter! **

"_Well…"_

"I had it all," Jonathan said quietly. "I was an amazing athlete. I was popular. I had great friends and an amazing girlfriend. I was the star of the school." I nodded. I recognized his pain. I had wanted my life back too, even though mine wasn't as luxurious as Jonathan's.

"What happened?" I asked. He shuddered.

"Carlie and I were on a date," He said. "We saw a horror movie and we were walking home. I kept teasing her about the monster in the movie, saying I thought it was following us. She kept smacking me and telling me to stop. Neither of us knew how right I was. We started to hear noises.

It was growling and shuffling feet. Carlie kept telling me to stop and, no matter how many times I told her I wasn't doing anything, she still thought it was me. When I finally convinced her that it wasn't me we started to walk faster. Then it happened really quickly," He paused. I would have been crying if I could. I already knew what was coming. "He got to Carlie first and I watched as the life was sucked out of her. It was torture. She kept screaming my name and for help." He stopped again, eyes closing.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me what happens, I get it," I said, but he shook his head and opened his eyes.

"I guess he just got full, because when he bit me he didn't drink me dry like he did to Carlie. He left me then, alone and burning. By the time anyone even realized we were missing I was already turned," He said with a shrug. I didn't know what to say.

"That's terrible…" I said. He nodded.

"Do you have a power?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not that I know of," I said shaking my head. "Do you?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Cool! What is it?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"It's the complete opposite of Fred's. I can pull people to me, make them attracted to me. It makes it very easy to hunt," he said. I nodded.

"That's cool. Does it work on vampires?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at him and found myself leaning towards him. I got close enough to touch his face. I felt an urge to get even closer. He leaned in and I did too. Then, our lips touched. I pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head… trying to comprehend what had just happened. I had kissed him! "That was un-called for. I don't know what came over me, I just… I didn't stop."

"It's ok," I said to my surprise. It was my first vampire kiss. The first thing that crossed my mind was that I wished it was with Diego, but then I started to doubt it. Diego was gone and Jonathan was alive. Whoever it was with it was amazing. It was much better than human kissing. It was more solid and it tasted better. "I kinda liked it." Everything was silent for a minute, but then Jonathan put his arm around me. I considered pulling away, but what was the harm… I mean we weren't doing anything we shouldn't be. One thing I knew was that now I had something else to consider. Would I be happy all alone in the Cullen house where everyone else had mates? Would I ever find a mate after what happened with Diego?

"What are you thinking about?" Jonathan said, breaking the silence and my thoughts.

"Nothing," I said but, somehow, I knew that he could tell I was lying. "You can tell me Bree," he said, his voice smooth and alluring.

"I was thinking about… mates. About Diego I guess," I said. Jonathan squeezed my shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. I used to think about Carlie all the time when I was turned. I didn't think I would ever find anyone else," he said quietly. I nodded. That's how I had been feeling.

"How did you get over it?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"I guess I just made up my mind that she's gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back," he said.

"That's what I've been thinking lately too," I said. He nodded.

"Keep thinking it and it will get easier," He said.

"Can I tell you something Bree?" He asked. The confident Jonathan I had seen for the past two days was gone and shyness and doubt clouded his red eyes.

"Of course," I said, my voice sounding strong and sure.

"Yesterday, when you said hello to me for the first time… well I think I got over Carlie and found somebody new and alive," he said, eyes dropping to the floor.

"You know…" I said. "I spent the biggest part of last night thinking about the future… but I never spent time thinking about having a mate until I saw all the Cullens happy with their mates. I want to be happy too," I said. Jonathan looked up than, our eyes meeting.

"So…" he said, a little hope flashing in his eyes.

"I think I knew all along that this would happen. I mean you're supposed to know right away when you see your soul mate, right? Well, I knew," I said. Jonathan's face lit up, relief covering it like a blanket.

"I did too. That second I looked into your eyes I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even put words together to say hello back," he said.

"Jonathan," I said, but before I could say anything else our lips met. They moved in synchronization and I crawled onto his lap. He still had to lean down and, if I wasn't busy kissing him, I would have laughed. His hands found their way to my hips, lifting me up a little so we were face to face at his level. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smiled against me. Then the door burst open and Fred walked in, we pulled apart, but not fast enough.

"What?" He said loudly. "What is going on?"

**AN:**

**OK! Did you like it? Please review! Anyone have suggestions? Comments? Thanks for reading. Love, Caity**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was at camp. Ok thanks for the reviews. Insert your favorite disclaimer here! (I own nothing) Here's the chapter**

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?"  
_

Jonathan stood up as Fred walked towards us. I sank down into the couch, and if I could blush I would have been as red as a tomato. That wasn't awkward at all! I looked back to Fred and Jonathan.

"Bree?" Fred asked. "Did he hurt you?" I smiled at that.

"No, Fred, I'm fine really," I said. I stood up and walked over to them. Jonathan laced his hand into mine and I stood close to him. Fred looked at us for a second and then his eyes widened.

"Great!" he said. "Lovebirds." But I knew that he was just teasing us. He punched Jonathan playfully. "Don't hurt her, Johnny." He added. Jonathan rolled his eyes and I squeezed his hand. I sighed, because I would be hurting Jonathan, and by the looks of things, very soon. "So, you're staying with us then?" Fred said with a smile.

"Uh, can we go outside?" I asked. "My family would like to hear my decision too." Fred nodded and I broke away from Jonathan. He stayed back with Fred as the Cullen came out from the trees. Emmett smiled at me and waved and I laughed, my voice sounding a little scared, and waved back.

"So, everyone knows why we're here, so I'll cut to the chase." I turned to Fred and Jonathan. "Fred, I'm so grateful to have you and I'll never forget what you did for me. Living with you would be amazing and it took me a long time to rule out what I wanted to do because of you. Jonathan, I love you and I know, no matter how corny it sounds, that I don't want to live without you." Emmett made a gagging noise and Alice thumped the back of his head, earning herself a growl from Rosalie. I laughed and turned towards them. "I'm so grateful that you made the choice to take me in and I'll always consider you all as my family. I love how you live. You are so pure and kind. You have treated me like part of the family from the start and I love you all." It was quiet for a minute.

"Bree?" Jonathan asked. I walked over to him and Fred. I hugged Fred.

"Thank you," I said. "I love you Fred and I will always be your friend." I moved to Jonathan. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently. "Jonathan, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I love you." I gave him a hug, but turned away. Before Fred or Jonathan could say anything I was across the field, standing with the Cullens. Alice squealed and hugged me warmly. I laughed gratefully and Esme came forward to hug me too. After getting hugs and welcomes from everyone, even Rosalie, I turned back to Fred and Jonathan. I looked sacredly into Fred's eyes, but he smiled and nodded, telling me he understood. Jonathan was staring at the ground and I thought he wasn't going to say anything, but when we started to walk away he ran forward.

"Bree!" He called. "Bree, wait." I turned around. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm coming with you." I pulled away, eyes wide.

"Jonathan, you don't understand. They… well… they hunt," I started, but he out his finger on my lips.

"I know. And I want to do it. Not only for you, but for me. I don't like killing people and I want to learn restraint too," he said. I spun around quickly to look at the Cullens. They were talking quietly. Carlisle spoke up.

"You understand what you're doing, son?" Carlisle asked. Jonathan nodded.

"I want to do it. Really, I promise. I'll do my best and I'll never stop," he said. I looked up at him and smiled adoringly. It was quiet for a minute.

"Welcome to the family." Jonathan smiled gratefully and I kissed him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too Bree." We joined the family and Jonathan was given the same greeting I had at the very beginning. They treated him like part of the family already.

"Do you like to wrestle?" Emmett asked. Everyone laughed brightly as Jonathan smiled and nodded. Emmett smiled widely. He had a new friend to torture now. Jasper smiled. "You're not out of anything, Jazzy," Emmett teased him. Jasper growled. "You're still wrestling me." Laughter broke out again. Alice turned around then.

"Fred?" she asked. "What about you?" He shook his head.

"No, I- I don't think I would like it," he said, turning to face the house. Alice looked at Jasper and murmured something to him. Jasper smiled and nodded. Jasper stepped forward.

"You know Fred," Jasper said. Fred turned around again. "Alice and I have two friends in the Virginia area who hunt humans. They had mentioned that they wanted a few more people in their coven. Maybe you could go talk to them." Fred nodded. "Their names are Peter and Charlotte. If they ask, tell them that Jasper and Alice sent you and that you are very kind and civilized."

"I think I will. Thank you," Fred said. We waved from where we were with the family and Fred took off. We ran back to the house and I smiled. I entered with Jonathan at my side. I was finally an official Cullen.

THE END

**AN: Ok guys, that's it! The story is over. Sorry it was so short. I can't believe it! What did you think? Please, please review. I was thinking about writing a sequel. Do you think that would be good? Thanks for reading! Love you all! CaityCullen99 **


End file.
